1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-transmissive optical packaged body, a method of manufacturing it, an illuminating device including it, and a display unit including it.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display unit of a word processor, a laptop personal computer and the like, a liquid crystal display unit including a thin and easily viewable backlight (illuminating device) has long been used. The illuminating devices for a liquid crystal display unit include an edge illuminating device in which a linear light source such as a fluorescent lamp is arranged on a side edge section of a light guide plate, and a liquid crystal panel is arranged over the light guide plate with a plurality of optical elements in between, and a direct-illuminating device in which a light source and a plurality of optical elements are arranged directly under a liquid crystal panel (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-301147).
In the illuminating device for a liquid crystal display unit, multiple optical elements have long been used for the purpose of improving the view angle, the luminance and the like. As the optical element, for example, a diffusion plate having light diffusion characteristics, a prism sheet having light collection characteristics and the like is cited.